


If you cut deep then I might learn

by klarus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarus/pseuds/klarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits au, Niall accidentally says I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you cut deep then I might learn

Niall sat on the end of the hotelbed. The room wasn’t that different from all the other five star hotels. Big windows covered with white curtains, white walls with brown floor. A faint smell of white cotton along with freshly cleaned sheets filled Niall’s nose when he inhaled deeply.

The time was ticking away and Niall’s nervousity increased with every second. It became harder to breath without feeling that bad feeling screaming in his stomach. He kept tapping his foot against the wooden floor and the clothes suddenly felt like they were shrinking and all he wanted was to throw up and hopefully get rid of the horrible feeling.

Niall stood up and began marching around Zayn’s hotel room waiting for him to show up.

Niall stepped out of the room to escape the smell that became a bit to much. Niall leaned on the outside of Zayn’s door in the empty corridor. They usually don’t stay at hotels when they were on tour. With fans screaming outside your hoteldoor everyday they decided it would be best if they stayed on the tour bus after every show but this time Liam was tired of sleeping in a tiny bunk so he begged Paul to check them into a hotel, just for one night.

the sound of footsteps from the end of the corridor caused Niall to suddenly feel like someone had tied a collar on his neck to tight. The sound of footsteps stopped and Niall looked up from his sneakers to find, as he expected, Zayn.

There he was, standing completely oblivious about what he was doing to him.

”Zayn … I need to tell you something, It’s pretty important.” Niall said hesitantly.

Zayn gawked at Niall, loving the way his tshirt so nicely hugged his chest. He placed his large hands on Niall’s broad shoulders while he stared at Niall deeply with eyes clouded with lust. Zayn licked his lips slowly and Niall wanted to die right there and then because he was so pretty with his pink pouty wet lips. Zayn growled as he shoved Niall up against the door hard.

The butterflies in Niall’s stomach went wild when Zayn’s warm hands stroked his chest softly. After all this time Zayn never failed to make Niall feel dizzy when dark eyes met blue ones or when sometimes Zayn would squeeze Niall’s thigh in the middle of a interview. Zayn moaned quietly as his hands made its way to Niall’s bum.

”Baby, Let’s handle that later. We are going to have a bit of fun now so take me to the bed.” Zayn growled in Niall’s ear.

~~~~

Zayn and Niall’s ”relationship” was always like that, no talking just sex.  
Sometimes Zayn’s shirt is off before they even can reach the door. As soon as Niall opens his mouth Zayn’s lips quickly silences him. Niall didn’t speak that much when he was alone with Zayn, he knew that Zayn would just be turned on by his accent. He got turned on by the simplest movement Niall did and sometimes all Niall wanted was to watch a movie and cuddle with Zayn.  
but in the end, Niall can’t resist Zayn, he always give in. Especially when he’s strutting around in their shared room with only boxers on. Zayn is practically always half naked when he shares his room with Niall, just in case if he suddenly would get horny. Which is every night nowadays.  
Niall loves it though,loves the way Zayn is so close to him. Niall will never say no to Zayn, Niall thinks Zayn is so beautiful when he is all hot,flustered and sweaty over him. Niall can’t say no to Zayn when he is moaning out his name every second or when Zayn’s hands are stroking Niall over his whole body like he wants to learn every freckle by heart. It makes Niall’s heart flutter when Zayn’s breathing gets uneven and how the only thing that comes out of his mouth is wrecked moans and high pitched ‘ah’ when he is getting close and how Zayn’s face scrunchles up in pleasure when he comes.

~~

Zayn is laying beside Niall in bed still trying to catch his breath. Zayn is covered in a thin layer of sweat with a faint blush covering his body. Silently admiring Niall with his hands behind his head..

” You look really good in that light ” Zayn breathed out, trying not make his voice sound wrecked as he took Niall’s hand in his. Niall responded with a peck on his lips and he could feel how Zayn smirked against his lips. Zayn’s abs slowly went up and down with his breathing and his hair was sticky against his forehead. Zayn’s eyes were closed but he was still smirking. Niall sat up and pulled the cover over them both so their waists were covered.

” Look, I really need to tell you something that I’ve been thinking about a lot recently.” Niall said as he propped himself up on his elbows still with Zayn’s hand in his. Zayn turned his head to look at Niall with a half-lidded eye that still was a bit cloudy with lust.

”Babe, not now. Later I promise. ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long before Zayn was all over Niall again. They were chillin outside the tour bus, Zayn shirtless as usual.

”Seriously Zayn?” Niall said whilst tracing Zayn’s tattoo on his collarbone with his tongue.

”Are you already horny again?” Niall continued.

Zayn kissed and sucked Niall neck, sending shivers down his spine.

”It’s not my fault that you are so inressistible.” Zayn mumbled against his neck.

Zayns hands gripped Niall’s biceps , digging in his nails as he continued to suck on Niall’s neck,searching for a sweet spot. With Niall pinned to the wall of the bus, Zayn started grinding his hips against Niall’s, making friction in Niall’s jeans. Zayn’s bare torso pressed against Niall’s covered one made Niall’s dick twitch. With Zayn’s hot breath on his neck , Niall was ready to come right there and then. Niall’s hands were slowly going underneath the waistband of Zayn’s black shorts. His breath hitched when Niall’s hand moved dangerously close to his member. Zayn rested his forehead on Niall’s shoulder when he slowly pushed a knee between Zayn’s legs which he buckled down on.

”Zayn,babe …please listen. I really need to tell you something.” Niall whispered out between moans.

”Niall, this is really not the time for that. Now lets go inside and continue this”

~~~

Niall’s stomach tightened as he came, spurting warmth across Zayn’s torso. In the same moment he accidently let those three words slip his mouth, the words that he had been dying to tell Zayn for a long time.

Zayn tensed up and looked down at Niall with confused eyes, smiling slightly as he pulled out and flopped onto the space beside Niall in his bunk. Niall turned his head to Zayn ,hoping that Zayn would be smiling happily at Niall as he confessed his undying love for the blond boy. Instead Niall turned his head to Zayn who stared blankly at Niall. Niall bit his lip waiting for Zayn to say it back but instead Zayn just turned the lights off and soon Zayn’s soft snoring echoed through the room. Niall felt like he was going to burst, why did he fall inlove with Zayn? Why couldn’t he fall in love with someone else? Someone who he actually had a chance on. He was tired of feeling a big hole in his chest every time Zayn would look away. He was tired of feeling insecure just because Zayn didn’t comment on how good he looked. Every time Zayn would walk away from Niall it would feel like his ribcage expanded in one single moment and pierced through his body. It was worth it though, all the pain was forgotten when Zayn’s arms were around Niall .

Niall couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t even going to try. With his heart broken and scattered to pieces he stared up at top of the bunk. He was too tired to get up and search for another place to sleep so he just layed there beside Zayn like a rag doll, not moving a single muscle. Zayn didn’t love Niall. Niall wasn’t Perrie. On Niall’s inside he was crying rivers and ripping his skin up when he suddenly felt disgusted with his own body. The enormous pain he felt could only be cured by Zayn’s tattooed arms. Niall closed his eyes, thinking about how much he envied Zayn and Perrie’s love.

Sometime during the cold,dark night Zayn turned around and faced Niall. His hand slowly made its way to Niall waist. Niall’s skin burned where Zayn’s hand touched him. The bed creaked when Zayn snuggled closer to Niall’s body and spooning him.Zayn held Niall close as he nuzzled Niall’s hair,inhaling his scent. Zayn’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and their legs tangled together.

” I love you too” Zayn whispered out in Niall’s hair. ” So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me okay haha :) And please note that english isn't my first language (sweden ftw)


End file.
